Traditional semiconductor processes for integrated circuits may produce transistor elements capable of switching voltages on the order of about six volts; however, circuit requirements may have needs for switching voltages much larger, such as on the order of 100 volts. For example, a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) switch may require an actuation voltage between 60 volts and 100 volts. A traditional semiconductor wafer may have a device layer in direct contact with a substrate forming a P-N junction; therefore, multiple devices that are formed using the device layer are coupled to each other through the P-N junctions via the substrate, and voltages between the multiple devices are thus restricted to reverse voltage ratings of the P-N junctions to the substrate, which may be on the order of twenty to thirty volts.
A silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer uses an insulating layer between the device layer and the substrate; therefore, multiple devices that are formed using the device layer may be isolated from each other, which may support large voltages between devices. Thus, a need exists for a high voltage semiconductor switch formed using multiple semiconductor devices.